A new beginning
by sassypurplepandas324
Summary: Its been a year that Bella has been with Edward but she is starting to feel strange like she maybe does not really love Edward the way she always said she did. Is there something about the southern blonde that is making her think differently? How will she feel when she learns that Edward may not be her real mate after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

"I can't believe it is finally here", Alice exclaimed from the seat next to me" prom night is finally here and just think you and Edward will look amazing together we are going shopping tonight!" "UH do I really have a choice?" "NOPE!" Alice said clapping her hands together"so are you and Jasper going together?" I asked just to get the topic off of looked at me then quickly looked away."Um me and Jasper haven't really been talking all that much I don"t know what's wrong with him or what I even did." she said with a little pout. We sat there in silence the whole car ride.

**Edward's Pov **

"well Emmett another prom night" Edward said to his distracted brother who was playing a video game " haha yea but at least this time you won't be on the side lines watching the rest of us dance the night away" He said chucking just then Jasper made his way down the stairs and to the back door " Jasper! man what is up with you is it pixie troubles?" Emmett and Edward both laughed but jasper just shrugged and looked out the door " I don't know but I don't feel connected to her anymore" "well duh bro remember she was never your real mate in the first place!" Emmett taunted while Edward laughed "will you two leave Jasper alone!" Rose said as she smacked Emmett in the head "ow! babe I was just kidding" rubbing the spot Rose had hit him.

**LATER AT BELLA'S HOUSE**

"EDWARD CULLAN IF YOU COME UP THOSE STAIR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Alice shouted down at him and he knew better then to cross her when she says that "Alice! its bad enough that I am the town klutz but adding heels to the equation makes it a lot worse!" Bella wined "oh Bella if you love me and I know you do you will wear them for me please!" Bella gave her a pout, "hey shorty please don't kill my girlfriend will ya" Edward yelled up to her " I will not kill her... AND I AM NOT THAT SHORT! EDWARD WHEN I GET DONE YOU BETTER RUN" "OK that should give me like a good 6 hours with the way you handle clothes" Edward loved to tease his sister even when Bella tells him it's not nice and not knock it off.

**Bella's Pov**

"why do you let him tease you like that Alice?" she questioned Alice just shrugged it off and walked down the stairs to face her brother. " just don't destroy my house!" Bella warned  
just then Edward was by her side " where's Alice?" "she went home" Edward said with a smile and leaned down for a kiss but Bella moved away "what is it?" " Edward what you said to her that wasn't very nice I told you I don"t like the way you tease Alice" " I know that's why I don't do it in front of you" he said with a smile "Edward I think you need to leave and go apologize to Alice" she said as she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Edward way by her side again "So about prom it will be the greatest moment of your life" "Edward I'm not sure that I even want to go anymore" "but we have to! Everyone else is going what will they say if we don't show up and what will Alice say I mean after she bought you the dress and everything that's just kinda selfish Bella!" " Edward I'm not being selfish I really think you should just leave now" I could feel the tears but I fought them back as best as I could. "you know what I will" then he was gone I could feel the hot tear streaming down my cheeks as I ran up to my room and slammed the door closed. What was happening to my relationship do I even want to be with Edward forever like I had hoped or is there something else in the way?

**what will happen to Edward and Bella's relationship and what is going on with Jasper and Alice? OK so this is my first Twilight rewrite ever! :D let me know what you all think about it. I will update soon so Please read :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov:**

I just stayed laying on my bed letting the tears escape from my eyes when I heard a knock

at the door. I got up and went down stairs to open the door " Edward I told you to go home

I don't want to see you right now". But standing at the door was Alice " Alice? what are you

doing here I thought you would be planning what you would be wearing for the prom by now?"

I ask in a curious tone. she was just staring at the ground. "Alice whats wrong you can

tell me?" she walked in and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands I closed the

door and went to sit by her and placed a hand over her shoulder. " Edward said I had to

come over here and talk to you try and get you to come to the prom with us" "Alice I don't

know if i even want to go anymore let alone anywhere with him" I said thinking about the

fight earlier "why what happen?" "it doesn't matter anyways" 

**Edward's Pov**

I walked in slammed the door behind me "whoa Eddie what up man?" Emmett looked up from

yet another video game he and Jasper were in the middle of. " For starters Emmett DO NOT

CALL ME EDDIE you know how much I hate that nickname..." "well duh that's why I call you

that" he says with his goofy grin " anyways what else is bothering you your emotions seem

to be changing from anger to betrayal? Jasper asked to keep Emmett from saying anything

else stupid " Its Bella I don't know what her deal is but lately she has been uncontrollable

and its really staring to get annoying" Jasper gets up and looks at Edward " your trying to

control her?! why on living earth are you trying to do that?" Edward looks shocked at

Jasper "no? what giver you that idea and if I was it wouldn't be any of your business! you

cant even handle your relationship with Alice so don't you try and tell me how to handle

mine!" With that Edward storms out of the house. 

**Jasper's Pov:**

Who does Edward think he is trying to control Bella! She is not something you can just sit

there and be tell what to do all the time! I thought to myself wait why do I Even Care? Ugh

this is just so confusing! Jasper thought as he laid on the bed that he and Alice shared. Bella is to good for Edward he just wants her so he can tell her what to do and because he cant read her mind. " I hope for Bella's sake that he doesn't hurt her or even worse even is he claims to have perfect self-control, but then again who knows how long that will last" he said to him self as he looked up at the ceiling. 

**Peter's Pov**:

"Charlotte honey pack the bags the Major will need us sooner the he realizes there is

trouble coming and he needs to be ready for it and young Isabella "

**Sorry that I haven't Posted in a while... so what do you guys think? What is Jasper staring to feel? what trouble could peter be talking about?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV:**

UGH! Edward has been walking around this house feeling like there was something wrong with

Bella and that he was so innocent. Ha but you can't full me I know he is far from innocent.

I'm so glad Bella kicked him out of that house I really hope she breaks up with him he isn't

right for her... wait why should I even care in the first place? She is his mate not

mine... But then again if she really was his mate he wouldn't be say/doing all this stuff to

her. Just then my phone started ring I sat up in my bed got the little phone out of my

pocket and answered not bothering to see who it was. "hello?" "Hey Major! its Peter look I

don't have time to explain but me and Charlot are on our way we should be there in lest then

24 hours at most" I was confused by their surprise visit. "Peter is everything alright?"

"Em. there is a lot I have to explain in a very short amount of time ill see you very

soon" Jasper started to get a worried feeling " ok then i will see you soon" just before

they hung up Peter said "oh and Jasper go to her she needs you now more then anything" and

with that the call was disconnected. Jasper just sat there for a moment trying to process

everything and without thinking he was out his window and running. In just a matter of lest

then 20 minuets Jasper was at Bella's house he could hear her silent sobbing in her room

and Alice's sent was old about an hour or so. He tried to decide weather or not he should go

and knock or appear by her window. Next thing he knew he was climbing the tree next to her

window. 

**Bella's Pov**

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault somehow. "why me why

did I have to fall for him look what good it got me" I had placed the pillow over my head

in an attempt to drown out reality until that's when I heard a knock on the window. I

really didn't want to get up because deep down inside I was afraid that it world be Edward

and if I saw him now I would take back everything and everything I had said and take him

back so hopping HE would go away I decided to try and ignore it. That is Until i heard

someone calling my name standing up I turned to faced the window taking a deep breath I

moved over to look out and to my amazement it was Jasper "Bella I know we haven't really

talked all that much but could you please let me in?" Letting out a sigh and wiping the

remaining tears that were on my cheeks I opened the window and let Jasper in. Once he

was in he turned to look at her and when he did he brought me in to a very much needed hug.

Man did he smell good and being in his arms I felt... Wait what did I just say? " Bella

darling I know you are hurt and may not trust me right now but I how that one day you will"

He had whispered into my ear I was starting to slip into unconscious he soon got up and made

his way back to the window. "Jasper..." I started saying sleepily " hmm?" he answered "

will you stay with me tonight?" " of course darling as long as you want me to" and with

that I was gone.

**Jasper's Pov: **As I was standing there hugging Bella I could feel embarrassment radiating off of her. What did this sweet yet beautiful Angel have to feel embarrassed about? Wait did i just call her that? I noticed she started falling asleep so I laid her gently in bed and walked over to the window just then I heard my name come from behind me "Jasper" she had said so sleepily it was cute "hmm?" I had turned around to see what she had wanted and when I did was was met with her adorable chocolate brown eyes " will you stay with me please?" " Of course darling I will stay here as long as you want me to" as I laid next to her she moved a little closer to me. From that moment on I knew that what I had just told her was true I would stay here with her until she told me to leave I don't know how or even why but one thing I know was that I could not leave Isabella. Man Peter you need to hurry up and get here already!

**HEY EVERYONE AS YOU CAN SEE JASPER IS STARTING TO NOTICE THING BETWEEN HIMSELF AND ISABELLA. LETS HOPE PETER CAN ANSWER SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS AND FEELINGS THAT JASPER HAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. *REVIEW! FAVORITE! REVIEW :D*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's Pov: **I know I told Bella that I wouldn't leave her until she asked me to but I really needed to go hunting and meet up with peter. While she had sometime to her self I had promised her that I would be back shortly with a few friends and not to worry that they wouldn't hurt her if they knew what was good for them that is. As I had finished up my hunt I sat next to a tree to try and get my head on straight. "ok as far as I know I can't leave her I feel really protective of her..." " Is the Major talking to himself or should I be a little worried?" Peter started laughing from the tree line "ow! honey what was that for!" Peter complained as he rubbed the spot where Charlotte had just hit him. " you know better then that Peter or a lest you should its nice to see you again Jasper" Charlotte replied to Jasper after scolding Peter on his behavior. "its nice to see you both now would you like to kindly like to tell me whats going one!" Jasper yelled as he got to his feet. both Peter and Charlotte looked at each other then back at Jasper deciding who was going to tell him or if they wanted to tell him now. " well Major I thought I would wait and see if you find out on your own first in the meantime where is young Isabella I and just dying to meet her." he said with a small smirk. Jasper rolled his eyes but ran in the direction of Bella's house. Bella was in the kitchen fixing herself a bowel of cereal when Jasper walk in she turn around and smiled. " Jasper your back" she went up to him and hugged him realizing what she had just done she moved away and blushed a light pink. clucking Jasper pulled her back into the hug "its alright darling, I have some friends here i want you to meet they are right in the living room but you can wait until you finish breakfast I'm sorry I thought you would of been done." she looked up into his golden eyes and gotten lost in them shacking her head she nodded slowly not trusting her voice and went to fetch her bowl of cereal from the counter and siting at the table. Jasper could feel the embarrassment and worry radiating off her the worry he got because meeting his unknown friends but not the embarrassment. He ignored it for now and went back into the living room to tell them that Bella would be joining them shortly. A Few minutes later Bella walked in and Jasper was sitting on the couch and peter and Charlotte was sitting in the love sit I had motioned for Bella to come and joined me when she did I pulled her on to my lap and she once again blushed a darker shade of pink. Man she looks so cute when she does that. "hello Isabella my name is Charlotte and this is my mate Peter he can be a little bit of a air head sometimes." "HEY!" Peter said with a pout they all started laughing except for peter who was still pouting " its very nice to meet you both and please call me Bella" " of course Bella well I'm sure you are wondering what we are doing here well we are here kind of on a little mission if you could call it that" as he is talking he looks straight at Jasper who just looks confused as can be. " what kind of mission would that be Peter?" Jasper asked sounding a bit worried not for himself but for Bella "well Major I can't really tell you that just yet until you find out what your part in this mission is and I doubt you want me to tell you with..." Jasper looks down at Bella then back at him and knocks "well Bella why don't we get to know one another while the boys go out and chat." Charlotte suggest "ok Jasper you will come back right?" she looks up into his eyes worry spread across her face. " of course darling I will always be here when you need me and what is a promise." As he and Peter walk out he looks back at Bella and smiles.

**Third-Person Pov:** Ugh I should of knew he would of tried something how can I convince she is really mine if he is around her 24/7. man that spoiled brat is always in the way of everything and now that he has help things have just gotten a lot more complicated then it needed to be. You just can't hire good spies anymore now a days no matter I will get her back even if I have to Kill every last stupid vampire that gets in my way. But there is one thing I have to try and figure out how to get around and that is Alice's Visions luckily my mind reading can see if she is having and visions of my future and the plans I and making. But If she knows what's good for her she will keep her mouth shut. Now I just need to Figure out how to throw them off of my trail but how. He takes his phone out of his pocket and makes a call "hello" Hey listen I need you to do something for me" "sure boss anything just name it" "I want you to watch Jasper, Peter Charlotte and my Isabella and make sure no harm come to her understand?" "yes sir"

**ok so you must already know it was Edward and he is not to happy that Jasper is starting to have feeling for Bella or how he puts it "his Isabella". what will happen when Jasper finds out that she is really his mate and not Edwards and who was the mysterious person Edward was talking to one the Phone? Was Peter right was danger coming around the corner? until the next chapter *review favorite review :D***


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Pov:** So for the next few days I watched Jasper with my Bella. I watched how she smiled and laughed come to think of it she never really smiled and laughed like that when she was with me. Jasper must be doing this with his gift its the only thing that can explain all of this. I will wait until he leaves her to make my move to get her as far away from Jasper and his little gift so she can see that she is mine and only mine! I tried telling the family about this but they are all in on it to so I must keep quiet about my plans. Then they will see they will all see the curl master mind that is Jasper Hale. while Edward was going on and on about Jasper and Bella his phone rang "hello?" "sir its me I have some new to report" The man on the other end was saying to Edward. His smile just got bigger and bigger at this news. Then they hung up as Edward went off into the woods.

**Jasper Pov:** Me and Pete walked deep into the woods where we couldn't be heard. "so help me Peter you better tell me whats going on or..." "Calm down Major ok I'll tell you" Peter interrupted Jasper before he finished his threat Jasper looked at his waiting for him to finish. "ok for starters Edward and Bella are not mates" "yea that must I already know..." "you and her are" That had shut Jasper up for a moment he stared at Peter now as like he had two heads. "you and Bella or mates and from what I know Edward isn't really happy about that or is having a hard time believing it because Bella is his singer. how he manged to not drink her blood for this long I don't know But know that now that he has lost his singer after he has smelled her blood he wont stop unless he has her back at his side Because somehow he has convinced himself that they are mates or he drinks her dry." Peter was quiet now as he let all that sink in with Jasper. I had to sit down after what Peter had just told me "so me and Bella are mates?" he just nodded if what he had said was true then Bella my Bella was in terrible terrible danger because of my brother. I know one thing he better now touch one hair on my mates head because if he did brother or not I will kill him myself.

**Bella Pov:** I was sitting at the table eating some chicken Charlotte had made for me when Jasper and Peter walked in from their little talk. Is it possible but Jasper looks more pale then normal then he looked at me his face of mask horror and worry I guess he saw me reading his face because the expression changed and he smiled as he crossed the room over to me. "hello darling how are you feeling?" "I'm ok but i should as you the same thing what was that about when you walked in here?" He waited a minute before he said anything so I watched his face again but there was nothing there. Finally he spoke "nothing just uh I might not leave you side for a while" I smiled at that Because deep don't I never wanted Jasper to Leave me at all. He had promised he wouldn't leave unless I asked him to but in reality I don't think that Request will ever come.

**Ok a lot has happen in this chapter Jasper learns that him and Bella are indeed mates but at the same time she is Edwards Singer. so Now Jasper knows Edward is coming for him and Bella and it might lead to a fight to the death And again who is this mysterious person on the phone who do you want it to be? **

**James?**

**Victoria?**

**Maria? **

**Laurent? **

**It will be reviled in the Next chapter so vote Before 2nd of july**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's Pov:** I decided to pay my friend a little visit just to make sure he is doing his job and to see if he found the girl I had asked him to track down. As I walked into the office I could faintly smell human blood and his there thoughts as they were finishing dinner. "hey you two are you done?" my unexpected visit surprised them as they jumped up and looked to the direction where my voice had came from I decided to make myself known. "hello James and Victoria how are things?" "hello sir things are good to what do we owe this unexpected visit?" James asked a little hesitantly I smiled to myself at his fear. " I just wanted to see if you had anything to report and to see if you found my little helper?" "Oh yes the Maria girl I found her and when I mentioned Jasper she agreed to help us she said she would call you very soon. As for Isabella and Jasper seems they are getting very close Peter has convinced Jasper that him and Bella are mates and stuff" I had to growl at that no one and I repeat **no one will have Bella but me!"** I had to take a deep breath at calm myself I knew my eyes where black from not eating but mostly rage and the anger I was feeling. "okay thanks ill leave you to your dinner and with that I was gone. When I arrived back at my room my phone started ringing I looked at it and it said "UNKNOWN" I answered it anyways "hello? who on living earth is this?" "Hello may I speak to Edward" hmm it was a girls voice she sounded terrified but yet hopeful. "speaking and to who do I have the Pleasure of this call?" "well Edward my name is Maria a man named James said you wanted to talk to me something regarding Jasper?" I smiled to myself he didn't lie this time so I started filling her in on whats going on with Jasper and Bella and my plan when I was down she was growling on the other end but she told me she was in. I told her to meet me James and Victoria at the end of the woods tonight and to make sure she had fed then I hung up. I could hear someones thoughts sneak up to me it was Alice my annoying pixie sister. " what do you want Alice!" I said as she walked though my door " I don't remember saying you could come in." she rolled her eyes but stayed where she was "Edward please tell him what I just saw wasn't true?" I got up and walked over to her " and was it that you saw Alice? But I do know that what ever it is you will keep your mouth shut like a good little pixie because if you don't I will know and I will hurt you Alice you do know that right." I said with a evil smile as she backed up and left the room I just shake my head and hoped out the window and to the edge of the woods to wait for them. Tonight Everything will change and I will finally have my Bella back by my side where she belongs.

**Alice's Pov: **Oh my god I just saw Edward, James, Victoria and oh no not Maria why on earth is he with them. I decided to go ask him before I got ahead of myself but what he said nearly caught me off guard and if my heart was still beating it would have skipped a few beats then stopped. I ran down the stairs and ran in to Carlisle " whoa Alice where are you going in a hurry? whats wrong?" I looked around listening up stairs to see if he was still up stairs he wasn't but I didn't know if he was in hearing range so I grabbed a piece of paper and a marker and wrote "**EDWARD"** in big balded letters across the page and showed it to him by then everyone had gathered where we where " what about Edward and why are you writing it?" I wrote he will hear me just read and don't say a thing! then showed them they all nodded. so I continued to write out what I saw every single detail. and saw there faces get paler if that was even possible. Carlisle grabbed the phone and dialed a number I knew all to well I just hope he answers.

** Jasper's Pov: **I had just got Bella to sleep when my phone started ringing I didn't want to disturb the angel sleeping so I got up went outside to answer it. To my surprise it was Carlisle and from his voice he was worried. "Hey Carlisle whats up?" Jasper listen to me where is Bella right now?" um why on earth did he want to know that anyway? "she is inside sleeping why? whats going on?" He had told me everything that Alice had seen and I could feel my anger boil to the surface it took everything in me to remember the Angel upstairs. "Carlisle I'm sorry but if he even touches her or get near her he is dead" I had to say though my teeth by that time Peter and Charlotte had came outside and was standing in front of me. "I know Jasper we are on our way right now" and with that I hung up and looked at Charlotte and Peter "whats up Major? you look like your about to..." "SHUT UP PETER!" with that peter was quiet and waiting he knew not to cross the Major when he was like this or heads will come off. I had to calm down I could feel the worry and fear coming of peter and Charlotte. I tried to force on the peaceful and calming emotions coming from upstairs and that seem to help a little. "Okay first of all sorry Peter" he just nodded but didn't speak guessing my eyes where black Peter knew when and when not to mess with me. "Okay my idiot Brother is coming but he isn't coming alone. One of the people coming with him we know all to well" I looked at Peter to wait until what I had just said click with him. Once it did I could feel Anger and fear come off him "Maria?! I thought she was dead by now!" Charlotte looked at him and he put her behind his body as if to protect her I needed Bella in my arms that way I knew she was safe. I jumped up and into the window then came back out holding her sleeping body in my arms once I had her I relaxed and calmed down almost instantly. "they will be here sometime tomorrow night the Cullens will be here in the morning" They both nodded I looked down at the Girl in my arms and swore Edward and Maria wouldn't get there hands on her with out going though me.

**whoa this doesn't sound to good to Bella at the moment you have 4 vampires teamed up to kill Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. But I don't think Jasper will let that happen look out Edward you have a very angry major on your hands. *rate~review~favorite~* I know its late but hope everyone had a wonderful 4th of July! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Pov: **When I woke up Jasper didn't let me out of his sight when I asked him what was wrong he just ignored the question and asked what I wanted for breakfast. I told him I didn't care before I went into the bathroom for a few human moments. Once I was presentable and my teeth were brushed I made my way downstairs where I smelled pancakes and bacon. "mm... that smells delicious Jasper." "Thanks Bella I haven't really cooked in a while I asked Charlotte If I could make breakfast today she just told me not to mess up her kitchen" I couldn't do anything but laugh at that "speaking of Charlotte where is her and Peter?" when I was coming down the stairs I didn't see them or hear Peter complaining. " They went hunting before everyone shows up..." Jasper must have realized what he had just said because he turned to face me. I tried to be a nice calm expression on my face. "Jasper when you said everyone who are you talking about?" I eyed his change in expression I can see he wasn't planning on telling me this anytime soon but at the moment I really didn't care he was keeping stuff from me. Why did I feel a little hurt by this? "Okay Bella sit down if you eat I will tell you everything I know... deal?" I just nodded and sat at the table and started eating and listening not wanting to interrupt. When he started telling me Edward was planning an attack and that he wasn't alone that he had James and Maria. At the mention on the name from Jasper's past I got really protective over him I didn't want her to hurt him again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard that Carlisle and the other Cullens were on there way that they would be here by night fall. He must have stopped talking so I could comprehend everything he had just told me. Wait that means Alice is coming to would she try and fix things with Jasper? "Bella are you okay? what are you worried about?" I looked at him then understanding crossed my face I forgot he can feel my emotions I have to think about this a little later when I am alone. "Nothing Jasper just worried cause of Maria" Which was true I was terrified because she was coming. "don't worry darling I wont let anyone hurt you ever now finish your breakfast while I go meet Charlotte and Peter in the living room." I nodded as he kissed my forehead and ran out the back door. I thought to myself how would I if Alice wanted him back? Well there is not question I would feel jealous... Wait why would I feel jealous its not like I Like Jasper or do I? Yes I do well I might actually love him... Whoa there Bella slow down do I really think I am in love with Jasper? UGH I'm so confused I'm not suppose to have these feelings for him but yet I do what do I do... "Bella?" "huh?" I turned around to see Jasper, Charlotte and Peter walk though the door great I hope he didn't feel any of my emotions just then. "Bella are you okay? I just got a wave of your emotions they were all mixed around?" I couldn't stop the blush that had rushed its self to color my cheeks, great why did he have to feel my emotions at this very time. "um yea I'm okay I think I'm just really tired I'm going up stairs to rest ill see you guys later."I walked up the stairs and shut the door hoping to escape the embarrassment I had just created. As I lied down and looked up at the roof trying to clear my head little thoughts of Jasper and maria kept popping up even him and Alice what was I to do what? I thought as I drifted Off to sleep

**Jasper's Pov: **I kept feeling mixed Emotions coming off of Bella when I tried to ask her what was wrong to see if I would help some she would tell me its nothing or she wouldn't say anything at all. When she was upstairs again I could feel the worry and terror coming off her. Awwww my poor Angel is scared well there is nothing she needs to be scared of because no one will hurt her ever again I will make sure of it. I tell Charlotte to watch her until I get back I need to go hunting so I can be my strongest for her and so I can protect her from any harm. running again I feel so free but I couldn't get distracted right now I have a job to do and that job is to Protect Isabella Marie Swan. I smile to myself they have awoken Major Jasper Whitlock and boy is he mad for once I didn't feel like hiding him like I had to with Alice. They were in for in now because when you mess with the major's Mate you deal with the wrath of the Major and trust me you it wont be pretty. Look out Edward because here comes Major Jasper Whitlock.

**UH-OH Edward better watch his back he just unleashed the Major! Well looks like Bella is starting to feel the pull of the mate will she give into her feelings? And whats in store for Edward when he finally reaches Bella? Big scene just ahead yay time for some action! ~RATE FAVORITE REVIEW :)~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper's Pov: **when I got back I had only 2 hours before the Cullens where due to arrive. In that time i Took a shower and put on some fresh clothes when i got out i could hear Bella in the living room with Peter being goofy as ever Charlotte was in the kitchen probably cooking Bella dinner. I tried searching though her emotions again to see if i could make sense of anything that was bothering her earlier but they were still jumbled up. "Hey darlin sleep well?"I asked as i came into the room. she looked up at me and nodded as I took the place on her right. "how are you feeling?" I asked wanting to hear her voice "I'm alright I guess just nervous seeing everyone again","don't worry ill be here and i wont leave you side", I said with a smile. " Here try eating some of this it may help some", "thanks Char" As I looked at the clock I realized that the Cullens would be here in less then 15 minutes. "Bella stay inside with Charlotte while me and Peter go outside and greet the Cullen we wont be long I promise" Then I felt all these different waves of emotion come off Bella mostly concern, worry, jealous, hopelessness. Wait why would she feel Jealous? could she have the same feelings that I have for her? I mentally slapped myself I couldn't think about that now. I sent a wave of calm her way as me and Peter headed out the door. We didn't have to wait very long maybe like 5 minutes before 2 cars pulled up. Before I could do anything Alice ran up to me and had me in a hug in less then a minute. " oh Jazzy i have missed you so much!" I gently hugged her and then moved her off as to not hurt her feelings. I didn't want to deal with her right now, just then i was pulled into another hug be Esme "Jasper I miss you!" I didn't like to see her like this she was in many ways like a mother to me "I missed you to Esme and Carlisle", who just so happen to have walked up behind Esme. "its nice to see you again Jasper you to Peter I wish it could have been on better circumstances" I begin to fill them all in on everything that we knew so far all the while keeping an eye on Alice and on Bell's Emotional state.

**Carlisle Pov:** As we were listening to Jasper fill us in I couldn't help but notice how much distance Jasper kept between himself and Alice and how she was really annoyed by this. I wonder if this has anything to do with Bella. Oh he will tell us when he wants to, I just hope he cant find happiness. Plus I just really want my daughter and son back. Just then Jasper's head turned in the direction of the house as a loud scream was heard he and peter dashed into the house. Us right behind him from the sound of it, it was Bella and she sounded to be in pain I hope i can be of some assistance if need be. The scene before us was unexpected to say the lest, there Bella was crying hysterically in Charlotte's arms her phone less then 3 feet from her. Jasper's eyes changed from gold to black back to gold as he darted to her side. "darlin... darlin whats wrong?" but she didn't say a thing, " Charlotte what happen!" " I don't know I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Bella got a call next thing i know I hear her scream and she is here on the ground", "Charlotte could you please go and make her some tea?" He asked still not taking his eyes off Bella, "sure" and with that Charlotte was gone. Jasper took her into his arms gently rocking her back and forth. She seemed to calm down slightly in his arms. I looked over to the rest of my family and shock and concern was written on all there faces and hurt was on Alice's face as she watched how Jasper was with Bella. She then rushed out of the house I silently looked over at my wife who nodded and followed after our daughter. Just then Jasper took Bella in his arms and and looked over at me and the rest of the family I just nodded at him as he headed up stairs I thought maybe we would give them some privacy so I told the family we should go and find a hotel and come back later when things have Calmed down some Before I left I told Peter to have Jasper to call when he is ready he nodded and I walked out the door as I felt a wave of gratitude and acceptance hit me I smiled as I closed the door and headed toward my car.

**Jasper's Pov: **I had Pushed a wave of gratitude and acceptance toward Carlisle because with Bella like this right now I couldn't deal with anyone especially Alice. Bella had grown Silent in my arms as I laid with her in the bed. "Bella darling would you care to tell me what that was about?" I asked as i looked down at her face searching though her emotions as well. " well...", I could tell she really didn't want to tell me but she needed to so I pressed for answers " who called you?" she sighed as she tried to look everywhere but at my face " it was Edward.." What! I had to calm myself I could feel the Major right at the edge of my self control and I don't want to scare her anymore then she already is so i had to fight to not let him take control. "what did he want?" " He said that he wanted me and if he didn't what he wanted within a week everyone I loved and hold dear would suffer one by one and I don't know if I can handle if any of you got hurt". By this time she was crying it hurt me to see her this was I was trying to calm her down. I kissed her forehead and whispered " shh it's okay Bella I'm right here and nothing will ever change i wont let anything or anybody hurt you" I said she looked up at me with teary eyes " promise?" "I promise darlin now try and rest" I said has I pushed a wave of sleepiness her way "please don't leave me" she was scared again and I didn't have the heart to say no to her"I'll be here when you wake up promise" I said as I kissed her forehead. She smiled and yawned the effects of my gift starting to take affect "sleep Bella I'll be here" and with that she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep

**Hello everyone long time since my last update and I'm terrible sorry this year has been crazy. I will try my hardest to update regularly from now on :D. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Pov:** I found my self right outside the entry way to my house back in Forks. I walked in"hmm the door is unlocked that's strange...Dad?" I called out his police cruiser was outside but there was no sign of him in the house. Just then I got this feeling as if someone was watching me... "I told you Bella," just then a shadow appeared at the at the door leading to the kitchen. I knew that voice anywhere it was Edward he had came for me just like he said. " why can't you just don as you are told? You don't have to be this stubborn, because in the end I will get my way. Even if I have to rip apart everyone you hold dear." He said at as he came toward me grabbing me by my arms. "Edward just kill me if you have to but stay away from my family!" He just laughed and turned his head in the direction of the kitchen. For the first time since I had got home i had noticed the trail of blood. "Its a shame really but I just couldn't help it" I looked up at him then and relieved his eyes were not there golden color but a dark red color. For the first time I was afraid as he lowered his head to my neck..."Bella! Bella wake up". My eyes snapped open as I registered where I was and that I was crying. "shh darlin... its alright I'm here" I just curled into his arms and cried we were all going to die and it was all because of me!

**Jasper's POV: **Bella was sleeping peacefully Charlotte had came in a little while ago and set her some water on the dresser. No more then a half hour later I started feeling fear come from Bella she must be having a nightmare. But what scared me is when she started crying "Bella Darin," I tried shaking her a little bit not to hard but she still wouldn't wake up "Bella Bella wake up!" I was shaking her a little harder this was starting to worry me. Before long her eyes snapped open as she looked around the room. I wrapped my arms around her and she seem to tense at the touch." shh Darin its alright I'm here,"she relaxed and curled in to me and cried. I just rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. " J-Jasper?" she stuttered her sobs calming down "yes Bella?" I asked quietly but just loud enough for her to hear she looked up at me but she looked really devastated and worried."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause anyone this now all of you are risking your lives because of me. If I had just stayed away like me warned me to a million time none of this would have happened, now he is going to hurt everyone I care about and love." that had caught me off guard here she was feeling like this was her fault when in truth it never was. Oh if only she knew I would risk my entire exists trying to keep her safe and happy. " Darin look at me," I waited until I could see her eyes which now had more tears in them. " This is nor will it ever be your fault you have no idea how much you mean to me and I will protect you at all costs." With that I hugged her letting what I just said sink in and we stayed like that for the rest of the night her in my arms.

** Major Whitlock POV:** Ugh why did that idiot brother of his just not listen to reason? Maybe he just needs to be rearranged I could fix that. Wait what is that I feel coming from her. It's like another set of emotions entirely Bella wouldn't feel anything like this... I wonder is it even possible?

**hey! everyone just putting out a new chapter there is a lot to ponder here whats going on inside of Bella? hmmm anyways bye for now :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper's POV: **"Bell darlin ill be down stairs while you take a shower I need to have a word with Peter." "okay Jasper," I could feel my self control slipping away as I walked down the stairs. "PETER OUTSIDE NOW!"

**major POV:** I could see Peter in front of me scared out of his mind I had to get my head together first before i said anything. He know not to say anything yet "okay is there any explanation why I felt different emotions come from Isabella last night? Because what I felt didn't seem to match her emotions at all!" This time I was able to look at him and he seemed confused that was a first, " well sir this is just a theory maybe she is more like you and Jasper then we organically thought? But since nothing really traumatic or stressful has really happen to her yet... it stays hidden she may not even know she has one?"oh no i had to lean on a tree trunk and think this out just has 2 cars pull up and the everyone walks over to me but they see the color of my eyes and stop a few feet away. Carlisle is the first to speak "Hello Jasper I know we are..." "Carlisle I'm not Jasper right now and I would really like it if you address me as such." "sorry Major Whitlock Alice here has saw different visions of Edward and it appears that he keeps changing his mind so we wont be able to catch him." I looked up at this they seemed to be stepping farther back even Peter was then I realized I was growling. I calmed down slightly and turned to Alice, " what did you see?" " the visions I saw were unclear him waiting until we left her alone and then he comes, my newest one is where he sent James and Victory to distract us and he knew you wouldn't leave Bella alone so he goes after you but it cuts off there I just know he is somewhere close in the wood I just don't have an idea where and how close" "Right now Charlotte is with Bella I want to search the woods Emmett could you stay here and guard the house please?" He just nodded and with that I took off running into the woods the rest of them following behind me.

**Edward's POV:** This is to easy I have James and Victory running around the woods distracting them while I go and take what belongs to me. There is just one thing Emmett and that girl are in my way. well I would always take care of them even if Bella decides to run she wont get far she trips over everything in sight plus with her sent ill find her " Maria let go pay them a visit." "With pleasure boss," she said smirking at me I knew she wanted revenge on Peter and Charlotte for taking Jasper away so with that we went off. " Why hello Emmett," I said while leaning on a tree I could hear him gasp he must have seen my new red eyes. "Oh like the new eyes? You know I really should take into consideration that we were like brothers but your keeping me from my mate." "Edward! get this though your head she is not your mate and she is my little sister!" Just then Bella and Charlotte came out to see what was going on. "hey there love I came to get you away from Jasper and him brainwashing." "You wont touch her!" Emmett and Charlotte yell together " Bella run as far as you can try and find the other we will hold them off." With that Bella took off into the direction of the woods while Emmett came at me and Charlotte attacked Maria.

**Bella's** **POV:** I ran as Fast as I could stumbling in the process as I entered the woods. I ran farther and farther until I came to a stop surrounded by trees I wondered if they would be able to hear me if I yelled. It was worth a shot, " Jasper...peter! Somebody anybody help!" I waited But nothing I decided to walk a little deeper into the woods and try again this time I could hear foot steps coming from behind me. I was thinking Oh god this is it he came he has killed them and ill never be able to see Jasper or Peter or anyone else I loved again. I just sat on the ground hopping he would kill me quickly but to my surprise cold arms wrapped around my wrist and pulled me up crushing me into his chest. I knew who it was before he even opened his mouth, Jasper had came to my rescue at last now I felt safe. " Shh Darin its okay I'm here now, wait what are you doing out here its dangerous to be here?" I looked up at his eyes and said "Edward he is at the house with Emmett and Charlotte and some other girl" Before I knew anything Peter took off running I'm guessing to go help. " I am just glad you are safe they didn't hurt you did they?" " No Charlotte told me to run and try and find you while she and Emmett stayed behind" I looked up from his chest and realized we were the only ones standing there. " um where is everyone?" "they gone to help but right now my main concern is to keep you safe." I looked up at him and I finally saw what I have been running from this whole time and that was my feeling for Jasper. Without any warning I leaned up and kissed him lightly it took him by surprise for a second before he kissed me back his arms wrapping around me pulling me closer to him. To quick the kiss was over and I looked down I knew that my face was a deep shade of red. I could hear him chuckle as he kissed the top of my head and said " don't be embarrassed,"I looked up at him and he was smiling. " you knew didn't you?" " that you were my mate yes I knew for a while now but I wanted you find out for your self first. we can talk about it later but right now there are some things that need to be taken care of." With that he put me gently on to his back and I wrapped arms around his neck as her run though the forest at lighting speed. With this new found knowledge I knew I don't want to lose Jasper in anyway and I wouldn't mind a forever if he was in it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unknown Pov:** ugh I hate being looked away not being able to do anything its infuriating! If only she know if only they all then...wait this cage holding me back is weaker then it has been in the past maybe there is hope if i keep messing with it long enough along with her stressing out just maybe i can set myself free.

**Jasper's Pov: **I took Bella through the back way of the house from the sound of it Edward was still here and so was Maria. I let her down gently and we made out way out the front of the house as soon as Edward saw her he stopped and started coming toward us. I hurried and got in front of her blocking his view. "Get out of the way! I am taking what is mine even if I have to rip you apart" Edward yelled at me trying to get me to move away from Bella. "Listen here she has never nor will she ever belong to you Edward she is mine. I will protect her no matter what she is my life now!" I could feel my self control slipping away again and I greatly excepted it I was no longer Jasper Whitlock you just made a big mistake.I lunged after him chasing him into the forest were Peter and Charlotte had Maria my mind wondered where James and Victoria had gone but I had to focus on the task at hand the Cullens would deal with them I hope.

**Bella Pov: **I moved back further into the doorway so I wouldn't have to hear or see Edward. After he had the nerve to call me his haha that's funny... wait whats going on here I feel a little strange. I look over to the door but Jasper wasn't there anymore _'hello there Bella you can finally hear me'_. I look around the room but no was one there _'silly girl I'm in the room technically I'm you. well I'm a part of you'_ I'm hearing voices in my head now I know I'm crazy. "who are you and what do you want anyways?" I really hope Jasper doesn't come back and see me talking to myself. _'okay you know how your mated to Jasper, well I'm mated to the Major my name well lets just say you will find out in time along with a lot of other things but that can't happen until you been changed. Now how about letting me free?'_ I thought it over I didn't want to just sit here but I'm still a human i didn't notice someone was behind me until I felt something hit me over the head. I fell on to the floor I tried to scream for help but I couldn't the last thing I saw was red hair before the blackness over took me.

**Jasper Pov: **Ugh I can't believe they got away from us again he needs to be killed or he wont stop until he gets...oh no BELLA! I ran as fast as I could back to the house with the others right behind me there was a little puddle of blood on the flood and I dropped to my knees next to it and dry sobbed they where here and I wasn't there to protect her! _'Jasper get a hold of yourself! They have our mate out there now pull your self together because if Isa is set free. There is no telling what could happen! Bella will need you now more then ever ' _I froze in place I slowly stood up and faced Peter "Peter answer this on question who is Isa?" I watched the expression on his face carefully then he took an unnecessary breath. " Jasper remember when you were feeling strange emotions coming from Bella?" I just nodded and waited for him to go on. "well my theory was correct Bella have Isa just like you have the major." I just looked just stared at the wall not hearing what they said anymore Bella was more like me then I thought and now she was gone and It was all my fault what am I going to do now?

**Isa Pov:** Bella is still unconscious from being knocked over the head I can kinda make out what they are saying ugh he is here. Why can't he just leave her alone I guess he never learns. " Edward you got your girl when do I get my Major back?" "look Maria he will follow because we took her and when he does you can have him." He was trying to reason with her haha good luck. "I have a better idea if we turn her she will be with us and we be unstoppable with her and Major on our side " I could tell if Edward had agreed to this idea he had always disliked her becoming like him next think like knew then was a sharp pain at my neck and that's when the burning started when this is over they will pay because it wont be Bella who wakes up they have no idea what they have just done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Isa pov:** we have been in the car for what seems like hours maybe more. I was trying to keep her jaw locked along with every muscle in her body, as to not give the sick people pleasure out of her pain. But from what i could tell her mind was still unconscious they had managed to get her to her breaking point. And now I can finally feel the chain binding me to this cage and now the longer she is in her unconscious state I can feel my strength and the chains slipping away. Biting her was a big mistake because the movie Bella waking up it'll be me. They have not just freeded me but they have unleashed the beast and she is bloodthirsty lookout everyone there's a new goddess of war and her name is** I-S-A!**

**Jasper/major pov: ** I was pacing up and down I've been on edge since Bella have been taken where could they have gone how could I told her I would protect her and in the end I just let her be taken away! Why is Maria even working with Edward, James and Victoria? There must be something in it for her not to mention the other 2. I need to find her and I need to find her quick I can feel the major rattling in his cage but I try but I just can't lose it not yet!" MAJOR You need to calm down being all worked up and angry is not going to help us right now. You need a clear head Bella needs you right now."

I knew he was right so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm me down. " thanks Peter I needed to hear that now explain to me what this Isa part of Bella is capable of and how she got there in the first place" i looked at him straight in the face and gave him a hard look so he knew I wasnt playing around. " okay from what I "know" she is matdd to the major like you are to Bella she is extremely powerful even dangerous. How Bella got her that I dont know for sure but what I do know is she has stayed hidden till now and she is about to surface. It will be worse if they bit her. Becuse then she will be more powerfull and will be able to something now that she is not in a human form."

I let all of that sink it as I begin pacing around again, just then the Cullens walked though the front door when they saw me pacing and how on edge I was they decieded to stay as far away from me as possible and not to say anything until I did. I stopped and looked directly at all of them and spoke in a deadly calm. "Bella has been taken by Edward I am trying really hard not to let the Major out and follow them. So for everyone's best intrest I wouldnt try and test me right now" I looked directly at Alice when I made that statement. "Peter fill them in I need to hunt" without giving him time to answer I ran out the door to hunt and clear my head.


End file.
